therealhousewives_md_tvfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Giudice
'Giuseppe "Joe" Giudice '(born May 22, 1972) is best known for being married to The Real Housewives of New Jersey star Teresa Giudice. He is also known for his highly publicised financial and legal troubles. Early Life Joe was in Saronno, Italy. Born to parents Frank and Filomena Giudice, Joe has one brother, Pete and one sister, Maria. Joe has worked as a construction builder and restaurant owner but is now more known as a television personality and entrepreneur. Career Joe has worked as a construction builder and restaurant owner but is more known as a television personality and entrepreneur. Personal Life Joe has been married to Teresa Giudice since 1999. The couple have four children, Gia (January 8, 2001), Gabriella (October 4, 2004), Milania (February 2, 2006) and Audriana (September 14, 2009). Legal Troubles In October 2009, the Giudices filed for bankruptcy. An auction of furniture from their Towaco, NJ home was initially scheduled for August 22, 2010 but was postponed and then cancelled as the couple withdrew their petition for bankruptcy. On July 29, 2013, Teresa and Joe Giudice were charged with conspiracy to commit mail fraud, wire fraud and bank fraud, making false statements on loan applications, and bankruptcy fraud in a 39-count indictment. The indictment also charged Joe Giudice with failure to file tax returns for tax years 2004 through 2008, during which time he allegedly earned nearly $1 million. Assistant U.S. Attorneys Jonathan W. Romankow and Rachael Honig represented the US Government. Miles Feinstein of Paterson, New Jersey represented Joe Giudice. Henry E. Kilingeman of Newark, New Jersey represented Teresa Giudice. On August 14, 2013, the two pleased not guilty in federal court to financial fraud charges. Joe Giudice stood trial on November 19, 2013, on individual charges that he allegedly used marriage and birth certificates belonging to her brother to fraudulently obtain a driver's license in 2010. Giudice's own driver's license had been suspended following a DUI arrest on January 13, 2010. After he was convicted, Joe's license was suspended for 12 months, and he was sentenced to 20 days of community service. Because he had the same defense attorney in both trials, U.S. District Judge Esther Salas moved the date of the tax case, involving both Teresa and Joe, from October 8, 2013 to February 24, 2014. On March 4, 2014, Teresa and Joe entered a guilty plea to 41 counts of fraud, following a deal struck with federal prosecutors. The couple was accused of engaging in bank, mail, wire and bankruptcy fraud, which allegedly saw them net over $5 million over a 10-year period. On October 2, 2014, Teresa was sentenced to 15 months in a federal prison; Joe was sentenced to 41 months, followed by potential deportation to Italy. Together, the couple must also pay $414,000 in restitution. Teresa and Joe are allowed to serve their sentences separately, so one parent may stay with their children. Teresa began her sentence first, on January 5, 2015 and is scheduled for a two months' early release, on February 16, 2016. As of July 2015, Giudice's primary residence in Towaco is in the primary stages of foreclosure, while the couple's summer home in Beach Haven West, New Jersey was foreclosed; the latter will be auctioned in a Sheriff's sale on August 18, 2015. Family *Teresa Giudice (Wife, 1999-present) **Gia Giudice (Daughter) **Gabriella Giudice (Daughter) **Milania Giudice (Daughter) **Audriana Giudice (Daughter) Filmography Navigational Category:The Real Housewives of New Jersey Category:RHONJ Cast Members Category:Partners